


The Forbidden Collection

by Blue_Foxx_99



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 1880s, Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Ghosts, Horror, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Foxx_99/pseuds/Blue_Foxx_99
Summary: It's the end of summer, 1885 and Armitage Hux finally has acces to his father's study after his sudden death. What he discovers might not be what it looks like and things he sees and hears will question his sanity and health.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Ivy and brambles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this.  
> I would love some constructive criticism as I don't have a beta reader (if you are interested to help me and be my bets pls let me know!)  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'm trying!

_"It's 1885._  
 _Early_ _autumn._  
 _I am on my way to the old house._  
 _My father is dead._  
 _Finally. As I write today in this diary, I realise how much I hated that house_ _and_ _my father. Now that he's dead, I can finally do what I want and live the life I wish."_

Armitage Hux smirked and looked outside the small dirty, window of the carriage and couldn't help but admire the beautiful view of the country side. Tall trees and lovely meadows could be seen in the distance, he was traveling to his father old mansion, planning to see if there is anything worth in that house, sell it perhaps, then return to London as soon as possible, to continue his life of celibacy in the solitude of his study, working on projects that would increase his earnings and living his life without any worry.

The new notebook lay in his lap opened at the front page where Hux wrote the year and season and a few starting lines about his expectations of his new life. A new beginning without his deceased father.  
Father.  
He's gone now.  
Good.

A sight of relief shook his shoulders.  
The country road was nothing what the man hasn't seen before. He grew up in the country side and this road was exactly how he remember it. Deep holes in the ground with stones that made the carriage bounce, jump and shake in its rattles. He sighed deeply then leaned back in the soft comfy back rest. The man leading the carriage shouted something rude and Hux, inside the carriage, grimaced at the cheek of this person. But it won't matter. He'll soon be there at the house and he could rest.  
Oh god, how much he waited for this moment!

Armitage Hux inhaled and closed his eyes. A feeling of huge satisfaction washed over him and he sighed deeply. A small smile spread over his thin lips. But then his mouth turned back to a serious expression, he couldn't let himself smile! That was not in his personality. So Hux scolded his features back to his serious self and looked outside the window, waiting to get to the house as soon as possible.

Another couple of hours later, when the dark was almost fully settled over the area, the carriage stopped and Armitage startled from his sleep. He didn't even noticed he fell asleep when they stopped. He groggily rubbed his eyes and waited for the door to be open for him. Hux took his briefcase from the seat next to his and noticed his new diary on the floor, he picked it up, placed it inside his briefcase then jumped off the carriage once the door was open. He didn't even cast a look at the scruffy nerf herder looking coachman and handed him a few coins. He ignored when the man tried to talk to him and walked up the short path to the house.

The gravel scrunched under his feet but Armitage Hux didn't stopped.

He did stop when he was close enough to the house, and in the semi darkness that settled he could see it. To say it was big would be an understatement.

It was a huge mansion with tall, heavy entrance door, on both side two stone pillars, and a wide stone staircase. A few staff members were on the five steps staircase waiting for him. He grimaced at them.

"Young Armitage." one of them said and he cast her a sharp look.

"I belive you should know by now that I'm the master here. The only one, and I do not apreciate to be called anything else than my appropriate name."

"I apologise master Hux." he nodded slowly, lifting a side of his mouth. His eyes hard on her. He remembered her. The cook of the house. She was still here after so many years and she looked the same. Stupid and old. Her name was Leia and somehow she always had the impression she's very smart. Hux snorted and walked past the other staff members, ignoring them.  
Leia followed him.

"Master Hux, these are the employees of the house. They are here to meet you." he waved her off once inside the huge entrance of the house.

"I'll meet them tomorrow." he said and took off his leather gloves and looked round.

Just like he remembered. A huge entrance, stone floor, cold and dusty. No windows. At the far end a wide staircase with a thick, scarlet carpet. Wooden handrails. Walls with painted portraits of the Hux family men. He snarled at them and walked up the stairs. A staff member he didn't knew and didn't remember him was struggling behind him with his suitcases, one in each hand, a third one under his armpit. Stupid man, Hux thought and opened the bedroom door he asked to be prepared for him. It was warm and cozy inside, a huge fire roaring in the hearth and Hux walked in, placing his briefcase on a table strategically placed at the far end of the room, under the window. The curtains were drawn, it was probably too dark to see anything outside. The bed was on the right side, against the wall, four poster bed with thick duvet and comfortable pillows, just as he asked. He nodded slowly to himself then turned to the waiting man in the doorway with his suitcases.

"Place them there." he said and pointed at the empty space on the right side of the door, at the end of the bed. The man put them down quickly and left the room in a rush. Hux closed the door behind him and turned to the room. It was the room at the right side of the house. Down a long corridor, third room on the right side. His old bedroom.

As he unpacked the essentials from his suitcase, Hux sat at the edge of the bed and looked around. The room seemed smaller now that he was all grown up. It has been fifteen years since last time he came over. He spend his teenage life and part of his young adult life in London with his uncle and father and now back here where he grew up as a child was bringing back memories and not all of them were good ones. Hux sighed and stared at the old desk he had opposite the bed. Some marks of his writing were at the edge of it and the chair looked as battered and old as he remembered. The window sill still had the broken piece in the corner where th slipped when he tried to climb over to see the pigeons. When he was six. Or seven maybe. He slipped his foot and broke the wooden corner but never told anyone. He knew he was going to be scolded and punished so he didn't tell anyone. He had a hard life as a child in this house. He hoped that after he checks it and makes an inventory of things he could keep, he will sell the house itself and get rid of the memory of this place forever.

_It's 1856. The boy is looking at the shelf with huge green eyes. The curiosity in his eyes is shining bright. He opens the glass door to the display and his little mouth forms a huge O with delight. If anyone was to see him in here it would be the end of him. But the boy is careful, besides he's only six, he knows better. Last time he sneaked in his father's study and was caught he suffered deeply._

_His father came and caught young Armitage starring at the glass display. The beautiful leather bound books winking at him from the shelves. He extended a small arm to reach for one of them and then the door opened._ _Before he knew it, a huge, thick and heavy belt landed on him and he screamed in pain. His shoulder was painful where the belt reached him and Armitage cried, holding it in his small hand. His father booming voice reached his ears and he covered them, trying to protect himself from the scolding he was getting._

_"You little piece of shit. I told you to never enter my study!"_

_"I'm sorry father. I'm so sorry!" he screamed back. But Brendol Hux grabbed the little boy by the arm and pulled him out of the study and pushed him against the wall, his face against it. Brendol pulled Armitage trousers down and hit him on the bare skin. A maid was crossing the corridor when they came out of the study and was stuck in her tracks. She dropped the basket of clean bed sheets and watched in horrors as Brendol hit and hit young Armitage over and over again with his belt. The boy was crying loudly at first, screaming for the man to stop but Brendol didn't._

_"I'm sorry!" he shouted between sobs, "I won't go in there again." but Brendol hit him again._

_"You stupid thing! I knew you were gonna be trouble for me the moment you were born!" he hit the boy again. Slowly after a few rounds of hits the young boy resumed to soft sobbing, turning from the wall to face his father and covered his head with his small arms. The boy fell to he floor in a ball, hidding his head from Brendol, crying softly. Brendol kept hitting him with the belt anywhere he could. Over his head, his shoulder, his cheek, his aching back. After a few minutes he stopped, breathing heavily and looked with crazy eyes at the poor boy. His mouth was open, spit falling off his enraged mouth._

_"This will teach you a lesson to stay out of my way. Don't go in my study!"he shouted then left, throwing a death look at the maid that was pinned to the wall, scared for her life._

_And now, Armitage, six years old, one year since that first incident, knew better to hide and keep his distance from his father._

_Now_ _, he sneaked in the study and looked at the leather bound books with huge, curious eyes. He licked his lips, cast a quick look at the slightly open door and then back to the books. He took a step forward, slowly and extended an arm to grab one but a noise came from outside the door and he ducked behind the heavy curtain at the window. He only had time to stop moving and breath in when the door hit the wall and the imposing figure of his father came into view._

_Armitage tried to hold his breath and not move, willing himself to stay hidden. But Brendol picked up a quill and a blank page from his desk then left the study. The key turned in the door but Armitage wasn't worried. He could easily climb the window and jump on the other side of the house. The study was at the back of the house, floor level and under the window was a part of the grass from the garden. So Armitage sneaked outside through the window, leaving the amazing books behind not daring to touch them knowing his father was around._

Back in his room, Armitage the adult let out a long sigh and put his head in his hands. It got late and he had a head ache. Armitage stood up and grabbed a towel from the washstand. He cleaned his face and washed his hands then changed his clothes and lied in bed. His head was pounding. He tried his best to pretend that coming back to this house didn't bother him, didn't had any effect on him but he had to be honest with himself. It had bothered him. He pulled the duvet to his chest and stared at the ceiling for a long time, until the candle ran out. He was to tired to read or do any work. He had so many things to do tomorrow. All the inventory of the valuable items he had in the house, and yes, those paintings too, they were of highly important people from the past, ministers, doctors, lawyers - his blood related great grandparents but Armitage promised to sell them as soon as possible, as cheap as the first offer comes in. He closed his eyes and let the darkness fill him. The candle was out, the wax cold already and Armitage needed sleep if tomorrow was to start the end of this mansion.

***  
"Would you like more eggs sir?" he looked up and raised an eyebrow then shook his head, pushing the insult away. If it was to be any other person, the question would have seem perfectly normal and fine, but asking Armitage Hux if he wanted more eggs, of course it sounded like an insult. He was thin because he wanted to be, and he inherited the thin figure from his mother, and he didn't needed to be fattened. Leia nodded softly and stepped away with the tray. It was early morning and Armitage was already awake, having his breakfast. He's never been an early riser in all honestly, but he's had a bad night with a lot of tossing and turning after midnight and he's been awake since the first rays of light. He's finished his eggs and was enjoy his cup of coffee, admiring the paintings in the dinning room walls. Leia and two maids were still flat against the wall next to the door and Armitage was itchy to tell them to go away, that he didn't needed them to supervise his breakfast but then again, this would be a waste of his breath so he kept quiet and sipped his coffee.

"Master Hux." Phasma, the housekeeper and butler till Armitage decided who to hire as butler, entered the room and stopped in front of the table. "I asked the maids to prepare the fire in the library for you sir. It should be ready in less then a few minutes. Sir." she said and a small smile crossed her lips. Armitage looked up and placed his coffee cup back on the saucer.

"Thank you but I'll be gone all this morning. I plan to have a ride around the land and assess the situation of the garden. Are there any horses available for me?" he asked.

"Yes sir. I'll ask our coachman to prepare a horse for you."

"Good. I'll be at the stables in twenty minutes, maximum." he added and picked up his cup once more.

"Oh, and Phasma?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Ask the maids to keep the fire going. I'll need that room for the rest of the day."  
"Will do sir."

"Leia, I would like more coffee."

"Certainly sir." she said and poured coffee in his mug then took a step back.

"If I may sir, the west side of the land, where the forest begins, is the best to ride at this time of the day. It's sunny and the grass is soft and easy to walk on."Armitage looked at her and nodded.

"I'll give it a try first then. But I plan to check as much of the land as possible. In a short trip of course. My schedule for this visit at the mansion sees the checking of the land in a week time or so."

"Yes sir." she said.

"Who's our coachman?" Leia blushed but Armitage didn't notice because he wasn't looking at her.

"It's my son. His name is Ben." she said and was visibly uncomfortable. Armitage looked up.

"Do we have good horses? Have we kept a good breed?"

"Oh yes sir!" she hurried to reply. "I only meant that my son is a great coachman and groom. He's been with the family since I had him." she wanted to ask if Armitage didn't remember Ben but he probably didn't. She didn't thought the two ever meet before. They were about five years apart and at that time, when Armitage was a toddler Ben was barely born. Then Armitage moved to London and spend most of his teenage years there, visiting only for a few weeks in summer and maybe winter, and these weeks were mostly spend in the garden with his family or in the library. And Ben spend some years with his uncle at his farm house until he came back and started as a stable boy.

"He's taking great care of the horses and he's employed a good boy for help a few years back." Leia told him.

"Where can I find him? I need a horse to ride."

"Phamsa probably already spoke to him and the horse is waiting, but he's always at the stables, grooming the horse, feeding or cleaning." Armitage sipped the last of his coffee then stood up.

"I'll return before dinner." and with that he was gone.

The stable part of the house was a huge part of the west wing. As far as Armitage remember, they used to have a couple of pure blood horses and two ponies. He knew that the ponies might be gone, since there was no one to ride them but surely his father kept at least a few good horses. He looked around and at the entrance couldn't see anyone.

"Ben?" He called around but no one answered. "Ben!" he shouted angrily but still no one came from anywhere. After five minutes of searching and finding no one, he almost gave up. He put his hands in his hips and looked around. It was early morning but the weather was nice, the heat rising already and he felt his eyebrows collecting sweat.

"Where is he?" he muttered under his breath and rushed to the side of the stable. He rounded a corner then collided with something hard and huge. He lost his balance and fell back, hitting the ground but stabilising himself on one hand. The man was huge all right. Wide shoulders, broad chest, wide smile and a tanned looking skin with cute little moles scattered over his face. Brown soft eyes framed by beautiful, thick black hair. Wavy.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" that someone said. It was a deep voice but soft and smooth at the same time. He looked up at the man, angry. The man looked down at him, the mane of black hair framing his face. A huge hand grabbed his arm and pulled Armitage up.

  
"Sorry. Are you alright there?" the man asked again.

"Who the hell are you?" Armitage asked. The man raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I should be asking you the same. If you are not the master of this house then you must be a trespasser." he grabbed his chin and looked Armitage up and down. His eyes gliding slowly over Armitage body. The master felt his cheeks heat up.

"Well, aren't you cheeky and rude? How dare you?"

"You don't look like Master Hux at all." Ben said and grinned.

" _I am_ master Hux. The only one. My father is dead and now all this is mine. So I would appreciate if you show respect. Who are you?"

"I'm Ben. Coachman. Groom. A bit of a gardner. To be fair, a I do a lot of things around this house, so call me Ben."

This man was the worse type of men Armitage ever met in his thirty five years of living. The cocky ones, full of themselves and know. It. Alls.

He rolled his eyes and looked away, his hands on his hips then took a deep breath. Ok, let's start over. He can do this. He turned to Ben and gave him a fake smile.

"I assume Phasma told you about my intentions to have a ride around the land this morning and you have prepared the best horse you have." he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ben nodded.

"Yes. It's ready."

The two of them went to where Ben was leading him and when they arrived a man was waiting for them holding a harness. The horse was beautiful, brown shining hair and the mane was freshly brushed.

"Good morning, master Hux! I'm Finn the stable boy." the man smiled and looked shy. "I'm nineteen but when I was hired I was fourteen." the man said quickly. Hux gave him a quick glance and waved him off. Not that he cared for the history behind this man's employment when his father was still around.

He touched the horse's neck and patted it slowly. The horse turned to look at him and Hux allowed himself to smile at her, being with his back to the two men.

"What's her name?"

"She's Sunshine." Finn replied quickly.

"The quieter and safest of them all. She's a golden star." Ben said. Hux turned to him and frowned.

"I do not need a safe horse. I want the best one and the fastest one." Ben shook his head slightly and then remembered he was talking to his master so he tried change the situation.

"With all respect sir, the best horse we have here is a bit temperamental as well. It only ever responded to you father sir." Ben said rubbing his chin. "I don't think it's safe to use him for this short leisurely trip around the land." Ben continued. Hux's frown deepened.

"Let me decided what's best for a trip around the land. I want the best horse, the fastest one and I'll give you five minutes to present it to me." he raised an eyebrow and Ben and Finn exchanged looks.

Twenty minutes later Hux climbed on the horse's saddle and turned without giving Ben or Finn another look.

"He's gonna break a leg on Ruben, isn't it?" Finn said after Hux was far away to hear him. Ben nodded slightly watching Hux leave on top of Ruben. The two men had pitty looks on their faces but there was not much they could do to help. It was Hux's choice to take the most obnoxious horse they had in the stables.

"Maybe I should go and follow him. Just in case?" Ben asked and Finn nodded.  
"It's not gonna end up well."

The West part of his inherited land was full of woody parts, with fruity trees and shrubs. Hux took a full hour riding around, checking the thinner part of the woods. That and he had issues with the horse. It was difficult to make him go on the side he needed rather that let the horse choose that path. Maybe Ben was right and he should have taken a less temperamental horse for this trip. The horse turned left when Hux wants right. The horse stopped when Hux wanted it to go faster and leave the area. The horse snorted and shook his head.

"You stupid horse, keep going!" Hux frowned. It was pretty clear this horse did not like Hux and won't listen to him the way it should. But in the end the horse started moving and reached the meadow where the grass was deep and soft, with lovely wild flowers and no trees at all. Hux encouraged the horse to go around the area and checked the small river at the far end. It was deep, with clear water and big fishes swimming happily. He got off the horse and took off his shoes, then tried the water with his toes. It was warm and but refreshing and Hux stood there at the edge of the water up to his knees enjoying the sun. It was a warm sunny day for middle of September and he closed his eyes, letting the sun heat his face. The horse snorted again and distracted Hux from his sun bathing. He turned and looked at the horse. It looked stressed and agitated so Hux came out of the water, took his shoes and climbed on the horse.

"It's OK, we're going home in a bit. It's past lunch anyway." he said to the horse Patti g his neck softly and reassuringly.The horse snorted and neighed again and moved his neck up and down. Hux wondered what it was with the horse but didn't get down to check it out or the surroundings. He encouraged the Ruben to start walking and the horse followed instructions. When they reach the east side of the land it got darker. The sun went behind a huge blue cloud and it threatened to rain very soon. Hux realised it was long past lunch time and that he's taken too long to ride around but it was mostly because the horse was being difficult. The land was grassy, with brambles and long climbing ivy. The horse refused to cross a deep hole in the ground and Hux almost lost his patience and pushed his heels too hard in the horse's belly then Ruben snorted and shook Hux to get him off his back but he hold on tight. He tried again to take control over but the horse was not having it and shook his back again making Hux slip off and fall to the ground hard. He moaned loudly and grabbed his ankle. It was painful and he was sure he broke it. He screamed in pain again and closed his eyes, grabbing his foot.

"Are you OK?" Ben appeared out of no where and leaned over Hux. He looked up and felt the need to punch Ben square in the jaw but he was in no position to punch the man that was gonna help him.  
Ben offered his hand to pull him up but Hux was in too much pain to stand on his foot. They tried and after a few attempts, Ben lifted Hux in his arms and carried him to the house after tieing the horse to a tree.

Hux hold on tight on Ben's wide shoulders, hoping the man won't drop him but after a few steps he realised how strong Ben's muscles feel under his tinny hands. He felt his cheeks flaming with anger. It was definitely anger. It was totally Ben's fault for his broken leg. Why didn't he tell Hux how temperamental this horse was? How difficult to control was and now Ben is gonna pay.

"I can hear you cursing me and wishing me dead. Please stop. I'm trying to help, master Hux." Ben said when they were not far from the house. Hux looked at Ben. His arms around Ben's neck. This way he was so close to Ben's face he could touch it. The moles were cute. And Ben had big lips. He shook his head and looked away.

They got to the house and Phasma came out running when she noticed them coming.

"What happened?" she asked alarmed.

"He fell off the horse." Ben said simply.  
Hux gave instructions to be taken to the library where Phasma kept the fire going. Ben placed him on the sofa slowly, liek he was a broken doll and Hux hated him for this. He threw a look at Ben and hoped he understood.

"I'll go fetch the doctor from the village." Ben said and looked at Hux. Phasma and Leia, were fussing over the arrangements in the room for Hux to be comfortable. He requested a few of his personal things from his bedroom and Rey, one of the maids, rushed to bring everything.

***  
When they were all dismissed and Hux told them to not disturb him for the rest of the day till tea time they gladly left him rolling their eyes once the door closed behind them. He threw two of the cushions that Phasma placed behind his back and repositioned his foot. He winced and cursed himself for hurting himself in the first day here! But at least he could do some paperwork while waiting for the doctor and the tea. His ankle was painful and soon after trying to do paperwork Hux found himself unable to concentrate. Fortunately for him, Ben brought the doctor quick after and he examined Hux's foot. The doctor recommended a lot of rest, with the foot elevated in bed preferably and a lot of ice and compress. The sprain was mild, will probably heal in a few days or so but Hux had to rest without putting too much pressure on the foot.

So after his tea, he moved back to his bedroom and let the evening fall slowly over the manor.

He asked Phasma to bring him some books from the library and he was now reading a book on law in his bedroom.

The candle was slowly running low and he had another two prepared on his bedside table to swap once it was completely out. The box of matches was strategically placed in front of the candle, aligned with the bedside table knob so Hux will know where to find it in case the candle run out and he didn't notice till it was too late. He placed his reading glasses on his nose and frowned at the words. He didn't usually read with his glasses on, he hated them, it made him look like old and too much like his mother so Hux preferred to read books with big writing and avoid using them. But tonight he was tired, and he had to sit in bed, so the candle wasn't right next to his wrist while reading like he usually kept it. He kept yawning and read the same sentence a few times but he willed himself to carry on. Tomorrow, nice and early, he will start inspecting the house and making a list of valuable items at the first glance.

He supposed he fell asleep when something woke him up. He didn't knew what it was at first but his entire body seemed to be aware of something. His entire body had goose pimples. What was it? Hux stood up in his bed, the book fell of his chest and the glasses seemed heavy in his nose. He took them off in the darkness, the candle was out and he touched with the tip of his fingers around to find the table. He placed the glasses and the book on the table once he found the edge and pulled the covers off his legs. Hux's entire body was aware of the cold darkness surrounding him.

He stood up slowly, wincing in pain at his ankle and bend over, touching his knees, eyes tight closed, he let out a whimper. Damn ankle. Then the noise came again. It sounded like a loud bang that shook his hear out of his ribcage. Hux touched his chest and tried to calm himself down. Surely one of the staff member made the noise or something. Nodding to himself he searched clumsily for the candle and matches and lit one. At first the match went off straight away and his frown deepened. The room was cold, so cold that his breath was visible in the room in the few seconds the match got lit. But now his fingers were shaking, what was wrong with him? Another match got lit up and the room was filled with a warm glow. Hux looked around and quickly rushed to the door, leaving his bedroom to check downstairs. With careful steps, as fast as his injured ankle allowed him to walk he left his bedroom and didn't even bother to close the door behind.

The floor cracked outside his room, the wooden plank was groaning under his weight bux Hux carried on walking, dragging his foot, ignoring the pain shoot through his leg. The shadows cast by the candle on the landing walls were giving Hux the creeps but he tried to ignore them by looking down, at the floor, the green carpet puffing a ghost of dust under his barefeet. The candle flicked when he reached the top of the stairs and Hux grabbed the wooden handrail tight. The candle flame grew bigger as he descended the stairs, slowly, one by one. The noise came again, louder this time and Hux knew exactly where it came from. The study!

At the bottom of the stairs he weight the options he had, go back upstairs and ignore it, pretend it doesn't bother him or go and investigate. He decided that it's best to investigate. His father's study has always been locked and if anyone was in there then they broke the lock to get in and they should give him an explanation.

He reached the door of the study and taking a deep breath to steady himself, Hux lifted his hand to the handle. His heart was beating fast, demanding to come out of his ribcage and he took another deep breath. Whoever was in there is about to be fired and Hux nodded to himself.

He pressed the handle but nothing happened. The door was locked and no one seems to be in there. He shook the door but still nothing. It was certainly locked. He wondered if he imagined the noise. Or did he dream it? No, it happened. That's why he woke up. Because of the banging noise in his father's study. But there was no one. He turned and walked slowly to the back of the house, where the staff had their rooms and found the one he thought Phasma had. He wondered if he should knock and wake her up to ask if she heard anything but then again, her room was closer to the study than his and if she did heard the loud bangs. She would have wake up isn't it?

Just when he pondered his options another bang came and he almost dropped the candle. He turned and this time he was sure it was someone hidint in the study. It wasn't as loud as the other one but certainly, loud enough. He knocked at Phasma's door three times, quickly, his knuckles making a painful contact with the old wooden door. His hear was beating fast again, what could it be?

Phasma opened the door and peered outside.

"Phasma, there is someone in my father's study, we need to go and check." he said, swallowing a lump in his throat, trying to stay calm.

"What?" Phasma asked, half asleep.

"Someone. In my father's study. They are making a lot of noise. They shouldn't be in there." he repeated and swallowed hard again. Something about the noise made his skin prickle and he wasn't feeling comfortable about this.

"Sir?" She said confused.

"I've tried the door but it seems to be locked. My father used to keep it lock when he was around." Hux said and Phasma nodded slowly.

  
"The study is locked. No one has access to it, I don't have any keys for that room, sir." she replied, coming out of the room completely now. She wore only a long, thin, white nightdress and Hux tried to not eye her up and down. Not that he ear interested in women.

"But there is someone in there."

"No one has access to that room sir." he rolled his eyes and tried to keep his patience.

"I heard noises and it's not for someone to go rummaging through my father's papers."

"I'm sure it's coming from outside sir. There's been reports of rats and Finn saw the other day a couple of pigeons digging on the side of the house where the study has a window." she said again and tried to sniffle a yawn. "Mybe that's what it is sir. I'll ask Finn and Ben to have a look tomorrow and will inform you sir of any findings."

"Alright." he said. He supposed he should tell Phasma of his intention of entering that study with key or without key sometimes in the next few days.  
"I haven't heard anything sir." he was loosing his patience and felt his anger grow. So he clenched his jaw tight and looked away for a second. This is not the time to loose it, Armitage. He told himself. This is not the time to have another attack. So he took a deep breath.  
"Who was the last person known that entered the study?" he asked, his voice calmer and steadier. Phasma tried to not raise an eyebrow at this.

"Your father, Sir."

"Very well." he replied and looked uncomfortable. He nodded at Phasma slightly.

"Goodnight, Phasma." and with that he returned to his bedroom.

Back in his room, Hux paced up and down for another couple of minutes, twisting and turning the info he just got from Phasma and tried to understand what could be the noise he heard. When he exhausted all the possibilities, he sat back down on his bed, blew the candle off and tried to sleep.


	2. The key

He woke up to the sun blinding his eyes. He squinted and his arm came up from under the cover to cover his face for a moment then he turned away from the sun and nuzzled his pillow. He didn't close the curtains last night and his room was bathing in a golden light. Then he stood up suddenly when he remembered last night's events.

The odd bangs and the locked door. Hux stood up quickly and looked around. His clothes were resting on a chair at the end of the bed and Hux decided he had no time to waste today. He needed to get the key to the study and unlock his father's secrets. Whatever was in that study last night, it surely left a trace.

Once washed and changed, Hux headed slowly downstairs, his ankle still hurting him with every step.

His breakfast was brought to the table once he sat down, eggs with bacon and bread. The plates were full, as if there were a few people eating not just himself and a sense of loneliness washed over him looking around the big dining room. Sure, the staff are here too, sleeping in the rooms at the back of the house but it wasn't the same. He had no alive relatives.

When this though crossed his mind, Hux felt his veins pulse with something that he couldn't identify. He had no relatives. He was alone. Was he? 

What if his father had other children, outside his marriage?

Charles. A shiver went down Hux's back thinking of his brother. He was so young when he died.

"Sir, Ben asked if you need any horse preparing today? He's in need of hay so he was gonna go to the village and trade some, so he will be unavailable till later today." Phasma interrupted his thoughts when she entered the room and spoke to him in her slow, sleepy voice.

"No. I'll be mostly indoors. I will have a search for my father's documents and will be in the library for the rest of the day." Phasma nodded and turned to leave when he though he saw something in her eyes. The way she looked at him. Did he meet her before?

Hux stood up suddenly making her stop then look at him.

"Sir?" she asked and he stopped.   
He hadn't had any food yet. But all his hunger was gone thinking of his father. And his mother. Remembering Charles made his stomach turn and he couldn't eat anything.

"I'll be in the library." he said then headed to the door.

"Sir, the food?" Phasma said when he walked past her and opened the door.

"I'll have something later, at lunch." he said then left. Phasma remained in the dinning Hall puzzled by his odd behaviour. She looked at the untouched plate with eggs and bacon and frowned. If she had the chance... If only she had...   
But no, it's what it is and all this will remain like that.

Hux stormed in the library and went straight to his father's desk. There were books opened and his father's notebook was placed, closed at the edge of the desk with a pen on top. Hux sat down on the cusioned velvet chair and looked around. Now, where would his father hide the keys to his study? He tried to imagine he was his father. The desk was sturdy, heavy wood with carvings at the edges. He opened the first drawer, on his right side. A couple of black leather notebooks and two brown notebooks. Three pens and a letter opener. Hux moved his hand over the surface of the books then pushed them aside. He stood on one knee at the side of the desk and looked underneath the drawer. Nothing was visible there apart from spiders and cobwebs, they seemed to look at Hux and frown, asking him to go away. He pushed the drawer closed. He'll check what those notebooks were later.

Second drawer was full of old letter. He knew his father kept duplicate letters for each letter he wrote. There were three bunches, tied in blue ribbon, all of them seemed to be signed by his father to other people. Some names that Hux recognised, some he didn't and a another three bunched of letter all tied in different ribbons. One of the bunch were from close relatives his father had. He ruffled through the bunches and saw nothing, apart from another letter opener and a scrawny notebook. Hux picked it up and opened it. It was a letter recording book and Hux raised an eyebrow. His father was organised but this was a bit too much. He shook his head and placed it back down in the drawer. At the very bottom of the drawer he found a page numbered 2/3 and it seemed to be a letter. The handwriting was definitely his father's and he begin to read it.

_... unfortunate event that pulled us apart. I wish nothing else that we could be back together and change the past. But now, as the time is changing, the times are bringing uncertain days ahead, I can only apologise and tell you how truly sorry I am. She's a wonderful girl, it is obvious she's mine, but I can not change the past and can not change what happened twenty years ago._

Hux stopped and frowned. What was his father talking about?

_Whatever has been done it has been done and it will remain as it is. After my death, she will receive what's her right, but it won't be much, not enough for a living like you would wish. I hope you will understand this._

What? Hux finished the page and ruffled through the drawer for the rest of the pages. Who's was this letter addressed to?   
A knock on the door got his attention and he pushed the drawer closed with force. He stood up quickly and winced as his ankle hurt him.

"Sir, the doctor is here to check on your foot." Phasma said from the door frame. Hux nodded.

"Invite him in." Hux sat back down on the velvety chair and leaned back. The doctor came in and smiled at Hux but he didn't return the gesture. After his examination - it's healing very fast, you must have a lot of rest, quite impresive how quickly is recovering - Hux was finally alone again and he opened the bottom drawer. This one was full of rubbish. Empty pages and a few pens, two novels in leather bounds and a few empty envelopes. It looked like someone had been searching through this drawer but Hux couldn't tell who. He sighed and leaned back.

He stood up, ruffled his stiff hair and looked outside the window. It had huge, long bay windows, pulled on a side, thick green and dusty curtains, and it was overseeing the front of the house. Hux turned and looked around. Rows and rows of books were aligned right in front of the desk. A wider path from the desk to the far end was leading to the door, the entrance to the library. He loved this place, it has always been his favourite room from the whole house. The old mansion. With it's huge library where Armitage could read for his heart desire. But his father never approved on his wish to become a writer. Armitage's heart sank at the though of how much he wished he could write and become a published author. The library has always been his hiding place. With its tall shelves full of books. New and old, battered, novels. Horror, romance, thrillers, bibliography, nature study, medicine, law, fantasy, and so many more.

_The boy ran behind the shelves, pressed his back to the books and closed his eyes, tight, trying to stop himself from breathing heavily, so no one will hear him. Heavy footsteps approached and Armitage hold his breath, pushing his thin body against the books, his breath caught in his throat, he needed air. He needed air. But if he took a breath he will hear him. The boy trembled at the though of what might happen if his father found him with that book in his hands. His hair was messy from running between the rows, but he had to hide it. He had to read it and know what it was. His father kept them all hidden, locked in his study. The big leather bounds in odd, old looking books. His hand pressed the book further behind his back, his body melting against the books and he dared not to breath._

_The heavy footsteps stopped and Armitage strained his ears to hear. Chairs pulling and scraping the floor were heard and then his father's voice inviting someone else to sit down._

_"As you must understand, these are not to play with. These are real dangerous things."_

_"Mister Snoke. I understand the importance, the powers they held and I can show you the others" his father paused her for a split second "I have been collecting." a grunt from the other man._

_"A very fine collector, I must say mister Hux. I admire your interest. Not many people understand the fine art in these collections."_

_Armitage's skin prickled at the voice. What was his father collecting? He frowned. He never knew his father was a collector of any kind of items. The voices continued talking about price, about money, information that Armitage was too young to understand and he lost interest. All he cared about was the book he was holding in his hand. The book he found and stole from the desk in his father's bedroom. He will surely know, soon that the book disappeared, and will blame Armitage, he was the one always interested in reading rather than learning his father's business, like his brother Charles. His brother was already thirteen and no matter how much Armitage asked his father to teach him the running of a business, his father seemed it push him out of his way. At first, Armitage thought it's because he was young, eight at that time, but there was something else as well that seems to make his father keep him at distance. The noises of chairs pushed back brought him back from his thoughts and Armitage realised the heavy footsteps were heading to where he was hidden. He quickly turned, pushed the book between the others on the bookshelf and turned the corner, hoping the two men won't find him._

_"I'll be able to make the payment at the latest tomorrow." his father said and the other voice whispered something in his deep voice that Armitage couldn't understand. The steps were coming closer and closer, and Armitage ran a few rows back, a few turns but they were still following. He picked up a book, sat down on the cold wooden floor, his back to the bookshelf and opened the book at random. His father hushed voice was still whispering when they came face to face. He looked up and saw a scrawny old man next to his father._

_"Armitage." his father said._

_"Hello." he said and placed the book on his lap._

_"Get out of here." his father said, flames in his eyes at the sight of his son._

_"I'm sorry father. Didn't hear you coming. I was just reading this book. It's really good." he was rambling._

_"Get out." his father's voice was low and dangerous._

_Armitage nodded and ran out of the library. His steps didn't stop outside, he walked fast, his feet threatening to make him trip over them soon but Armitage didn't stop till he reached the first floor. His bedroom door came into view and then the door closed behind him. He breathed heavily, relieved that he was far away. He let his head rest on the cold surface of the wooden door and closed his eyes. That was_ close _! And then..._  
 _He forgot to look where he placed the book! His eyes opened wide and horror crossed his features. His father would know he took it and his father would demand to return it. But he didn't had it. He couldn't remember where he's placed it!_

A cold shiver bought Hux back from his thoughts and he looked around. He remembered that day very well. It was three days after his eight birthday and he never thought he was gonna regret so much loosing that book. It had a very weird writing on the top middle, with golden stars at the corners and battered pages. He suffered the consequences.  
He pushed the thoughts aside and searched the rest of the library for the keys but with no success. After a few hours of searching, Hux came out behind a row of books, at the end of it his father had another small desk with notebooks with his notes. He came out dusty and full of dirt on his hands. The library was an old place, not very visited by anyone but his father in the last couple of years.   
It has been fifteen since Armitage's last visit.

Phasma came and announced the lunch in the dinning Hall. He didn't wanted to leave the library but his head was spinning, his foot was throbbing and he knew he will have no results in finding the key here. His father must have hidden it somewhere else. Somewhere where he wouldn't look.

He ate little. Less than what he would need and retreated for a short period of time in his bedroom, for a rest. He sat at the edge of the bed and contemplated. Where would the key be? Besides the library, the key could only be in his father's bedroom.

A cold shiver ran down his spine thinking about his father's bedroom. Last time he entered there he had a shock and he regretted it. He promised that day to never return and never tell anyone what happened in there. His father's bedroom. Only the thought of it send shivers down Armitage's back.

It was January, sometime during his eleventh year of life and after Armitage escaped the bedroom, once safe in his own room, he locked the door from inside and slid down the wall, heart beating crazy in his chest, cheeks burning with fear, his voice gone from screaming. He doesnt remember how long he sat there on the floor. His father was gone for that day and he promised Armitage that once he's back he will take him to a ride. His father agreed with this ride only because Armitage did well in his homeschooling, the teacher praised him to his father and his mother insisted to his father to go for a ride later that week, when he's back from London. Armitage was anxious for his father's return, been spending time listening and longing to hear his father's voice coming through the front doors. He wanted that ride, he wished, as a child to be closer to his father. Remembering how much he wanted his father's approval, his father's attention and love made Armitage snarl at himself. But that late afternoon, he heard noise in his father's bedroom and rushed there, only to find something that would question his sanity. He shook his head at the memory and looked away, through the window, in the distance.   
But if he wanted the key, he must enter the bedroom again.

So, he walked down the corridor, stopped in front of the door and starred at it for a long moment. Then he pushed the door open and without giving it a second thought he entered the bedroom.

At first it was dark, the curtains on the opposite wall were drawn, heavy green velvet over two bay windows. He approached them slowly, dragging his injured ankle with him and pushed the curtains on a side. A thick layer of dust rose from them and Armitage coughed.The four poster bed was on the left side of the room with heavy blankets, thick pillows and under his feet a lovely thick carpet. He looked around, his father's desk, was on the right side of the door, held nothing on top but a few candles and matches and a quill with ink. The washstand was pushed at the far end wall on the right and underneath was a pile of three towels. Without wasting any time, Armitage searched the drawers of the desk and when he found nothing but business documents and the novel his father used to read Armitage left the bedroom without closing the door behind him. He was angry and his fists were clenched at his sides. Even in the grave, his father was playing games with him. If the key wasn't in the bedroom, he didn't know where else he could search to find it. 

He got to his bedroom and sat angrily on the bed, threw his shoes off and laid down, starring at the ceiling. It was late afternoon and the sky was bright and clear. Through the window he could see the wind making the trees dance. He laid there wondering what he could do? Where else could he search? But surely sitting indoors would bring him nothing but anger.

The stables were quiet, the horses were asleep, and Armitage entered the site, closing the heavy gate behind him. He walked slowly towards the part where he knew the horse Ben prepared for him yesterday was and quickly he found the cubicle. He approached slowly, the horse neigh when he saw Armitage and he approached slowly, his ankle still painful. 

"Hello, lovely girl." he whispered when he was close enough. His hand touched the horse's nose and slowly his forehead came in contact with the side of the horse head. They sat like that for a few long seconds. Armitage's bad mood evaporating like steaming water. The horse's heavy breathing was calming and relaxing.

"I'm so stressed." he whispered again. "I need to see what's in there." he continued then sighed. "I don't trust them." he closed his eyes.

"Ah. It's you." came a voice from behind and Armitage turned to find Ben staring at him. His eyebrow raised and expected Ben to apologise for interrupting and leave, but the man just sat there.

"Is everything alright?" he asked and approached the two.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" Armitage snapped but Ben ignored his tone of voice and came closer. He touched the horse's nose and stopped so close that Armitage felt invaded but didn't say anything.

"She's a lovely horse, isn't it?" he stroked her neck and leaned over, touching his head to the horse's. Armitage watched him with curious eyes. The horse seemed to enjoy Ben's presence. He narrowed his eyes. "She can tell when someone is good or a bad person." Ben added and Armitage snorted a laugh.

"Are you suggesting I'm a good person?" he asked softly. Ben nodded."Don't foul yourself. I'm a Hux. We're not 'good'. We're bad. And evil." he said. 

"You're not the same as your father. Master Hux was different. I cannot see any similarities between the two of you. So maybe you are more like your mother? " Ben asked. Armitage shook his head and looked away without saying anything.

"I never met her but I heard stories. She was nice. And kind. And loving. My mum used to tell me about her."

"Enough." Armitage said suddenly, locking eyes with Ben.

"What's new?" Ben asked again.

"Nothing. Can someone not come for a walk? Why does it have to be something?" he frowned.

"How is your ankle?" he tried again.

"Hurts. But healing." he said without looking at Ben.

"Good. I'm glad."

Another minute passed while both men stroked the horse's neck, each on their side. Then Ben's eyes moved to Armitage slowly and a small smile played on his lips. Armitage continued to stroke the horse's neck, while thinking of a soluting to get into the study. Where could that key be?

The sun was falling slowly under the horizon and the cold wind was blowing Hux's coat in all directions. He felt chills to the bone.

"I better return. It's late." he said and stroked the horse's nose locking eyes with her. Ben nodded slowly, taking a step back. Armitage locked eye with Ben and then turned to leave. Ben watched him limping away slowly. Before Armitage opened the wooden gate and left, Ben thought about something.

"Did it help?" he shouted. Armitage stopped and looked up before closing the gate. He looked at Ben over the gate. It reached his chest.

"What help?"

"The cuddles with the horse. Did it help with the problem you had?" Ben explained. Armitage grimaced.

"It helped me. But not solve the problem." he said. "It's a key I can't find. To unlock a door." he replied. Ben shrugged.

"I can knock the door off if you want." he shrugged again. "No need for key." he let out an awkward laugh.

"You can't just break doors like that! It's a mansion." he shook his head. This man was crazy!

"Why?" Ben asked and stepped closer.

"It's yours, isn't it? You told me so the day we met." Ben added. Armitage frowned.

"You can do whatever you want with this house." he shrugged again and after a moment he nodded as goodbye to Armitage and turned to leave. 

"Wait!" he turned slowly to Armitage.

  
"Can you actually break the door?" Ben nodded once.

"If you want me to."

The door didn't give up easily. Ben had to use a crowbar and push all his body against it with force. But after twenty minutes of attempts, Hux sat behind him all the time, watching his muscles flex and grunting, pushing against the door with all his force. He didn't help Ben, he sat with his arms crossed bahind the man and frowned here and then when Ben seemed to be running out of ideas of how to force the door open. Ben didn't say anything to Hux.

When the door finally gave away and broke open, a cloud of dust lifted in the air and Hux caughed and waved his hand to remove it. Ben took a step back and smiled.

The study was dark, curtains drawn. Hux peered inside from behind Ben. The taller man turned to Hux and gave him a soft smile.

"There it is." he said softly. Hux swallowed thickly. He was finally able to see the study. The place that his father kept locked when he wasn't in there. The place that gave young Armitage nightmares as a child and the place that held the books that Armitage wanted the most.

And now he was afraid to step in.   
But he took a deep breath and walked past Ben confidently, stepped inside and went to the windows, at the far end of the study and pulled the curtains his moves were quick and sharp, his hands trembling with anticipation, his stomach churning with fear that maybe, just maybe he won't find answers here. About who his father was. About what he was hiding.

The light broke in, blinding Armitage's green eyes and he turned away from the window, facing Ben once more. He was still outside the office and was watching Armitage with curious eyes. Then took a small step over the threshold of the study and walked in. He looked around and nodded slowly. An old ink bottle on the corner of the desk caught his eyes and he approached it, watching it with curious eyes.

Hux looked around, ignoring the could of dust that woke up when the curtains were pulled. They were red velvet and dirty. Armitage looked around. Nothing seemed out of ordinary or shuffled through like he though someone broke in the other night. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, his throat burning with the amount he already inhaled.   
It was a small box of a room at the side of the library, a small thin wall separating the two. In front of the window, facing the door was a heavy mahogany desk with carved edges and legs, a big, wide chair sat behind the desk. On the right side of the desk were bookshelves with his father's stationery stuff. Empty pages, old letters from contractors from his firm, old diaries from his mother's youth and notebooks with accounts informations. The rest of the walls were filled with painting portraits of his father and his grandfather.

  
As far as Armitage remembered, the glass display that had the books he was not allowed to read was on the left sid e of the desk, against the wall, tall as the ceiling, filled with old books. The glass door had a strong padlock. Armitage remembers how many times he pulled at the padlock but it never gave away. The glass display was filled to the brim, with well arranged books, all four shelves had lowering middles with the heavy books. The bottom of the cabinet had two wooden doors, never locked but on the shelves inside Armitage found only cob webs and sleeping spiders.

  
And now the cabinet wasn't there.   
A loud, frustrated breath intake escaped Armitage's thin lips and Ben looked up. Armitage eyes were dark and deep.

"Something wrong?" Ben asked.   
Armitage didn't reply at first but came from behind the desk and looked at the now empty wall. The dust and age made the missing cabinet leave an imprint of its shape on the wall. The wallpaper there was basil green while the shape of the cabinet left a lighter green behind it.

"Its not here." he replied softly, a bare whisper but Ben heard him. He raised an eyebrow and took a step closer to Armitage, so close that his chest almost touched Armitage's shoulder. He shook his head slightly and looked at the floor, his eyes searching for an answer between the old floorboards but nothing came. He shook his head, his red bangs covering his forehead dancing with the motion. He didn't say anything but took a step towards the door then stopped and turned.

"Come on." he whispered. His voice was soft, sad almost. "There is nothing here that I need." he said and stepped out. Ben eyed him closely. Armitage didn't noticed the look in his eyes but Ben's eyes had something in them, something deep.

Ben followed him outside and they parted without a word. Ben went to his room at the back of the house where the servants had their chambers while Armitage climbed the stairs to his room. There were still another couple of minutes till tea time and Armitage needed rest. Today was a very eventful day for him. No matter how strong he though his spirit is, how tough he thought the years spend with his father had made him, today's events had shaken him. Knowing that he heard noises and there was nothing there made him question his sanity.

_His eyes opened suddenly, fully awake. The ceiling was dark but he could still make out some shapes. The cried broke the silence again and this time Armitage sat up. The bed cracked and he pulled the covers away, stood up, the floorboards cold on his bare feet. It was probably after midnight, he thought by the position of the moon he noticed outside his window. He used to leave the curtains drawn so he could look at the stars. He was nine, his thin body started to shiver and he hugged himself then picked a match stick and lit his candle. The room was filled with warm light then Armitage turned to the door and stepped outside his room. The long corridor seemed to stretch for ever but he soond reached his mother's room and stopped to take a deep breath. The door was slightly open, hushed voices came from the inside. He stepped closer, slowly, pushing the door with his toes._

_His father was leaning over his mother, holding her shoulders to the bed. Her face was a mask of horror. Tears were running down her face, her mouth wide open in a silent scream._

_"Shh..." his father_ _a_ wa _s whispering. "It was all a dream." he said._

_"I saw IT. I saw it!" she was crying, her struggles to break free from his father were in vain._

_"Go back to sleep, dear. Shh..." he whispered again._

_"Brendol, it was here. I saw it. It's here..." she moaned and struggled to break free._

_"I can't stay here... Let me go..." sweat was covering the hair line and her face, mixing with her salty tears. Her nighgown stuck to her shoulders where the blankets slipped off her body._

_"Shh... Its OK." he said. Armitage's skin prickled with fear, his heart started to drum against his chest and the blood rush on his veins made his ears scream. The scene before his eyes made little Armitage scared. He didn't understand what was happening before his eyes. His mother sobbing, her long, red hair wet and tangled on her pillow, her lips stretched to scream, trying to break free from Brendol._

_"She's coming... She'll get me." she cried again "it's here!" she screamed. Armitage took a step back and almost sobbed at the sight of his mother in so much distress. His father turned and noticed little Armitage shivering, trembling behind him, at the door._

_"Go back to sleep!" he shouted at Armitage but the boy didn't move his eyes away from his mother. Brendol pushed his wife back on the bed harder and turned to Armitage once more._

_"Go back to bed!"_

_"What's happening?" he asked his father, locking eyes with the man._

_"Your mother had a bad dream and now she's not feeling well." Brendol replied and turned to the distressed woman. Her cries and sobs could be heard downstairs, Armitage was sure._

_He slowly took a step back and returned to his room with unsure steps. He wondered if he should have offered to stay with his mother but his father seemed pretty angry. So Armitage returned to bed, but couldn't sleep for the rest of that night. His mother's cries filled the night till the first signs of down when they finally stopped and Armitage closed his eyes. Little did he knew that that was the start of the end of his mother. The only person who loved him more than anything._

Back in his room Armitage lie in bed, fully clothed, remembering how everything changed from then on.

Outside it got dark. The thick blanket of fog covering the edge of the forest, Armitage went to dinner without much of an appetite. Once back in his room, he washed and sat at the edge of his bed for a long time, his shoulders sagging, forehead down covered by his wet hair. He hopped so much that once the study was open he will have access to those books. For such a reader as Armitage, those books were like a forbiden fruit, the curiosity as why they were guarded so well almost ached in Armitage's chest.

The darkness fell, and found Armitage still at the edge of his bed, pondering on his choices. He finally leaned back in bed and looking at the dark ceiling. It was probably close to midnight or so. The moon was up, the curtains still drawn on a side. As a child he loved leaving them drawn so he could see the sky outside. It was beautiful, the stars shining and the moon bright. Some nights, dark clouds covered the sky but even then, he liked to have the curtains on a side.

His eyes grew heavy and tired, sometime after 1am and he finally drifted off. The bed covers were left on a side, hanging by the side of the bed, like he left them when he leaned on the mattress but he didn't feel cold. The flames in the fireplace were still going, the log almost fully gone but the flames still alive and hungry. A short knock on his door made him startle awake, he sat up and looked around confused. He felt cold to the bone, his arms getting goose pimples. The tap came again and Armitage picked up the candle and approached the door, slowly trying to not make a noise.

His ear pressed against the door and listened. His heart pace quickened.

"Who's there?" he whispered.

"It's Ben." came the soft reply. Armitage breathed released and opened the door slowly. The man was wearing a dark garment and had dishevelled hair but he looked good. A bolt of annoyance crossed Armitage's mind at how good he looks, so dishevelled, while Armitage had to make many efforts in the morning with his hair.

"I can't sleep. I need to..." Ben began but stopped.

"What do you want?" he asked annoyed. Ben looked uncomfortable and awkward. 

"I need to speak to you. I can't sleep until I speak to you." he said and looked dead serious. Armitage knew in that moment that Ben had something important to say. He frowned and nodded slowly. He stepped on a side and invited the man in.   
Ben stepped in with bare feet and Armitage wondered if he wasn't cold. He placed the candle on the table and invited Ben to sit on the chair while he sat at the edge of his bed.

"What's the matter?" he asked after a few moments of silence. Ben looked nervous and rubbed his hands together a few times.

"I... I was wondering why was so important for you to get into your father's office?" he asked and once the question was out of his mouth Armitage raised an eyebrow looking anmoyed at the intrusive question.

"I don't think that should matter to you." he said forcefully. "I am the only owner and I have the right to have access everywhere." Ben nodded, looking even more nervous than normal.

"I didn't meant to sound like that. Look, I have to tell you something." he said and took a breath.

"I... When I was younger, my mum send me to live with my uncle. He's a big book trader. He has a huge library, where he collects all sort of books. From old novels to recent biographies and stories." he took another breath, leaning forward, his hands steady on his knees. Armitage didn't say anything, just listened.

"He has law books, gardening, all sorts. From the cheap recent romance novels to really old and expensive ones. I was his apprentice for a couple of years, back in my youth. And I tried to help as much as I could. I didn't trade for him, but I did saw, with and without his knowledge, a few negociations. Shady ones. I mostly did the inventory for him and the stacking. But one night, late evening," he took a breath "close to midnight I think it was, an old man knocked at our door. I was up already so I was first to open the door. He was old, older than you can imagine. He had wrinkled skin, yellow, and his eyes looked.... " Ben's gaze meet Armitage's. He could see emotions playing in Ben's eyes but mostly, fear.

"That man came inside, walked past me without giving me a second glance. He asked for my uncle just as my uncle came down the stairs with rushed steps, tieing his robe. He shushed me and asked me to return to my room as soon as possible, to close the door and go back to sleep." Ben looked away.

"Listen! After that first visit, I saw that man many times again. And every time he visited, my uncle became very angry, stressed and secretive. That man gave me the creeps. I asked who he was. I did, obviously I did." Armitage raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see what is the connection between this story and me." he stood up but Ben raised his hand and stopped Armitage.

"I saw the same man with your father. Sir." he said.

This caught Armitage's attention.

"He had a scar above his eyebrow, in his forehead, and he was hunched over." Armitage rembered the man he saw with his father a few times and how his father has become increasingly agitated when that man was arround.

"Was he a trader?"

"No. Yes. Maybe?" Ben said. "I am not sure. But I asked my uncle and he ignored my question. Then I asked other people, other book collectors and they told me to stay way from that man. I went behind my uncle's back to find this man. Some even said that that man... Was dead. Some said that man was making deals with the devil and that's how his books are coming in his possession."

"Yeah. Ok. Some old man looking dead has weird deals with his old and expensive books." Armitage shrugged.

"No, no. You don't understand." Ben said. "The Forbidden Collection is a collection of very dangerous books in the hands of an innocent person. That man, sold his soul to get them and they have... Powers, if that's a good words for them."Armitage remembered hearing his father saying this. The Forbidden Collection. But still, what was Ben saying was beyond imagination. 

He stood up and untangled his arms letting them flap around his body. He looked away then back at Ben.

"I appreciate you telling me this but... There is nothing I can do for your uncle or... Whatever you need." Ben stood up too and stopped Armitage.

"No, you don't understand. The Forbidden Collection is dangerous!" their eyes met and Armitage saw the deep ambers in Ben's eyes. They were like diamonds and he found them mesmerising. "the books hold powers and they can harm." Armitage looked away and after a long, stretched moment he shook his head.

"Listen! The books are ancient, they held..." Ben swallowed thickly. "They are said to have some evils trapped inside their pages. Whoever reads them will unleash..." he searched for the right words "demons. Powerful demons who will suck the life out of the reader. Take their rational mind and remove any..." but Armitage stopped him.

"Thank you for telling me all this. It sounds crazy, silly and unreal. I don't know anything about this collection of books you are talking about. I'm sure my father would be careful in buying anything so dangerous you are talking about. And please..." he walked the short distance to his door and held it open for Ben. "Let's end this conversation now. "   
Ben nodded, defeated, and walked to the door. He touched the cold wood and locked eyes with Armitage. He could see the man hesitating but he knew his time was up and he had to leave Armitage.

"This collection is upstairs in the attic. Your father asked me to remove it from the study and hide it." he said then stepped outside the room.


End file.
